


When you were Mine

by DelicateSpore20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Depression warning, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Derek is Jealous, M/M, Mates, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stiles is insecure, Teenagers just trying to figure life out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateSpore20/pseuds/DelicateSpore20
Summary: Stiles was lanky, sarcastic, intelligent, and helplessly naive.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles isn't sure what he did to make Derek Hale hate him but, it must've been something horrible. Ever since he was 15, Derek had tormented him, making sure that every day he picked on him. He sighed, slamming his locker shut, he was freshly 17 and figured life would be different now. Derek had just turned 18, and that technically made him an adult right? Which meant he technically needed to act like one? Stiles worried his lip, pushing the long locks out of his face. "Hey, Stilinski." a voice made him jump, he turned to see Danny standing beside him. He was adorning a sweater, a dark blue one to be exact. It fit the older man, and made his eyes stand out even more. 

"Hey, Danny." Stiles smiled grateful, Danny was the only one on the lacrosse team that was admittedly nice to him. "I was wondering if you had plans for later?" he questioned, leaning into Stiles. The freckled teen had to hold his own, he knew Danny was a flirt. Ever since he declared he'd take Stiles' virginity, and then laughed when it made him flustered. "Oh lover boy, anything for you." Stiles mockingly batted his eyelashes, and Danny punched him. "Shut up, I figured we could work on that project together." Danny finally admitted. His smile lax, and his eyes sparkled at the boy. 

"Sure, Dad's working late tonight anyways. Meaning we can totally play video games in the living room!" Stiles fist bumped, and Danny ruffled his hair. Stiles pouted at the taller gentleman, "Seriously?" he whined. Danny laughed, walking away. Stiles fixed his hair, and turned his ember eyes towards the hallway. His heart froze, Derek was staring at him. His eyes looking angry, and Stiles held his breath. The man stared for a long time, and Stiles began to squirm. He decided his best bet would be to leave before Derek realized what he wanted to do, and Stiles would be far away.

He scurried into the crowd, walking backwards until Derek disappeared from view. Stiles decided that skipping lunch would probably be best since, Derek's gang would be there. Taunting him with their laughs, and Derek would be there to ruffle his feathers. Stiles wouldn't call it bullying per say, since he had only been physical once and pushed Stiles into a wall. The older teen had seemed angry, and stared at him. Searching his eyes for something, rather than fear. Then he'd just make off hand comments about how Stiles was annoying, or that he never shut up. 

Stiles was brought out of his thoughts by Scott lacing their arms together, "Hey buddy, where ya going? Lunch is the opposite way." Scott dragged him, he protested the whole way. The puppy like teen oblivious to the fact that Stiles wanted to avoid the shark infested cafeteria. Allison soon came into view, and took Scott's hand. Stiles liked Allison she was nice, and constantly was giving him encouragement. Allison was actually the first person he came out as bisexual to, although he made her promise on her life not to tell Scott. Not that Scott was homophobic in any sense but, Scott had a blabber mouth. Stiles wasn't sure if Danny knew but, he had sinking feeling he might. 

"Watch where you're going shit head." Jackson Whittemore the bane of Stiles' existence pushed past Stiles, causing him to fall on his ass. He stared up in shock, and Jackson sneered at him. Scott yelled at them, and Allison helped him up. The teen sighed, his demeanor changing. "Stiles, don't let them get to you, okay?" Allison encouraged him, rubbing his shoulder. Scott glared at the lacrosse team across the way, "Look Stiles burgers." Scott excitedly exclaimed. Stiles shook his head, "Not that hungry bud, I'll wait for you at the table." Scott stared, looking wounded for Stiles. 

The usually talkative teen plopped down on the table's bench, he pulled his hood over his head. He picked at the table, he just wished that people weren't as bad. He wasn't sure why popular kids decided to pick on someone who hadn't done any wrong, okay maybe he was a smart ass to them. He was that way with everyone, but guessing that it had to be so stereotypical to pick on someone who wasn't as fortunate as them. 

A body plopped next to him, practically on top of him. He wiggled out from under them, and glared at none other than Danny. "Why aren't you eating with your jackass friends?" he questioned, sounding more venomous then he intended. Danny just waved his hand, dismissing Stiles. "They're being real dicks today, Derek's in a bad mood. Plus, what Jackson did wasn't cool at all." he stuck his tongue out to his best friend across the room, who seemed annoyed that Danny had chose to sit with him. "Why're you so nice to me, Danny?" Stiles questioned after a second, Danny was popular in Beacon. He was a star lacrosse player, he was popular, and his family was loaded. 

"I think you're cute." Danny stated, Stiles laughed and saw he was serious. A blush crept up his neck, and he pulled the draw strings over his face. Danny kissed his nose, and Stiles flailed. There was a slam from across the room, and Stiles curiously looked over. Derek was standing, nose flaring and glaring at their table. His hands were gripping his lunch tray so tight that it was sure to break. He stormed out, and his friends seemed oblivious. Following behind him as if they were lost without their leader, even Jackson followed. Stiles looked confused at Danny who shrugged once more, spooning some mashed potatoes in his mouth. 

"Beacon Hills, is weird as shit." Stiles grumbled, Danny snorted and Scott laughed as he approached the bench. Stiles grinned under his hood, at least he had some of the best friends he could ask for. 

At practice Stiles was of course warming the bench, but this time he decided to help be the water boy. The team seemed to be caring less about him and more about who was going to be the next captains, to his surprise, and most of their surprises, Scott was announced as one captain. Jackson fumed, storming off the field only for Danny to shortly follow. That kid was spoiled to the max, and it felt good to see him suffer for a little. Stiles hug Scott tightly, this is all he ever wanted was to be on the lacrosse team. Stiles knew it meant a lot to him, "I'm proud of you dude!" Stiles cheered. 

Some of the guys patted Scott on the back, talking to him about his plans this evening. Stiles had a sinking feeling that he'd be left behind, Scott would turn on him too. He sat back down, glum feelings wandering over his head. The feeling happened again, as if he was being watched. He ignored this time, knowing that it was probably someone ready to hit him or something. To his surprise Scott pulled Stiles into the conversation, and some of the guys actually laughed at his jokes. Even if they were forced, "Dude, I'm just saying don't let me stop you from being popular." Stiles grumbled. 

The curly haired teen rolled his eyes, and punched Stiles. He glared, and Stiles rubbed his arm in defense. "Look, you're already getting a head start on the beating me up!" he joked, "Stiles I would choose you over these douche bags any day." Scott was telling the truth. Stiles knew because, Scott was a horrible liar. He always smiled, and laughed when lying. "Thanks buddy." Stiles hugged the teen, and felt grateful that through everything he had stuck around. 

-Later that Day- 

Stiles tossed on a sweater, to live in California meant it never got cold. However, this year it was chilly and Stiles was all for it. He had dreamed of snow since he was a kid, his parents had vacationed to the mid west when his mom was sick. It had snowed for a full week straight, and Stiles couldn't remember a time his mom was more happy. He had packed his dad a healthy lunch which, he was not happy about. Grumbling the whole time that he was the kid instead of Stiles, making Stiles snort. 

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, Stiles ran to the door. "Food is almost ready, Da-" Stiles squeaked, it wasn't Danny. Derek's looming figure covered the door frame, and he was glowering at him. His eyes killing him where he stood, his heart jumped in his throat. "Derek?" he questioned, not moving from the doorway. No way in hell was Derek going to come in his house- and he was in. He plopped down on the couch, grumpily staring at the television. 

"Uh, are you lost?" Stiles waved his hand in front of the mans face, he snapped at Stiles with his teeth. Grinning when the teen yelped, "My dad is the sheriff, and I could totally call, since y'know you are trespassing." Stiles grumbled back, his hands crossing in front of him. Derek didn't answer just looking over the teen, "I don't like you hanging out with Danny." the man stated finally. Stiles must have looked like a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing. 

"So, yeah, I uh, don't know where you think you have the authority to tell me who I can, and can't hang out with." Stiles finger gunned, and Derek's face grew taut. He huddled Stiles into the corner, and the teen held up his hands. "Woah there, calm down, alpha man." Stiles motioned, and Derek's eyes flickered with worry and it disappeared. "Y'know Danny likes you right?" Derek quipped, searching the teen's face for some kind of reaction. Stiles shrugged, "So?" he answered as calmly as he could. Danny liked him? For real? Like not that Stiles thought of him like that but, damn he must be some kind of attractive to get Danny. 

Derek seemed surprised almost and closed his eyes, and reopened them. Stiles opened his mouth to argue that he was acting quite animalistic, when a pair of lips were on his. He was ashamed to say, he didn't pull away. Not even for a second, Derek's lips were soft. The older man was cupping Stiles' face, and was being gently. He bit down, and made Stiles yelp. He squirmed away, and Derek was breathless. "You annoy the shit out of me." he growled, and then he was gone. 

Stiles blinked for a long moment, and touched his abused lip. Did Derek Hale, the womanizer, just kiss him? "What the fuck is going on?!" Stiles yelled, letting his head fall back and hit the wall. How was he ever going to explain this to Allison? How.


	2. Lifeboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott promised Stiles that he wouldn't change but, now Scott's hanging out with Derek. 
> 
> What does this mean?

As days passed, Stiles couldn't help but notice that Scott came around less often. Stiles would catch him having conversations with the rest of the lacrosse team, and seemed almost irritated that Stiles would approach. With that being said, Stiles quit going out of his way to see his best friend. Stiles was hoping that Scott would talk to him today, of all days he was hoping Scott would remember what today was. Stiles sought out for him, to see if he was coming with him to the grave site. Stiles found him, he was leaned against his locker with Allison around his arm. Jackson was to his right, talking about probably douche bag things. A couple other lacrosse players were scatter around him, and Stiles clenched his fists. 

He walked up to the curly haired boy who didn't even give him a second glance, Allison however smiled at him. "Hey, Stiles." she greeted, and Stiles smiled back. "Scott can I talk to you for a second?" he awkwardly held onto his own arm, and looked at his feet. Scott looked at him, almost as if trying to remember why he was there. "Stilinski, why don't you stay with your own kind?" Jackson quipped, and Stiles stared at the teen. "Why don't you learn that your not a God given gift." Stiles snapped, in no mood for this shit today. Jackson grabbed him by the shirt, slamming him into the lockers. His back dug into the metal, he hissed. "Hey, stop." Allison argued, looking at Scott for help. 

Scott looked embarrassed, and glared at Stiles. The freckled teen felt his heart drop, the fame of being a great lacrosse player went to his head. To make it worse, Derek had approached. Staring at him with a raised eyebrow, Stiles felt tears fill his eyes. "Gonna cwi?" Jackson mocked in a baby voice, and some of the lacrosse players laughed. Stiles smacked the hands away from his shirt, "I guess, I'll tell mom you were too busy." Stiles snapped, Scott's eyes grew. His mouth hanging open, speechless. 

Stiles aggressively palmed the tears away, and slammed the bathroom door. He gulped in air, he could never handle his mom's death well. It was the anniversary, and Scott went every year with him. Stiles liked to talk to her, and pretend that she could hear him. The door closed behind him, and he covered his mouth. Pulling paper towels from the machine, it was rough against his lids, and his nose. They stung, already raw. "Stiles." Derek's voice didn't surprise him, maybe he was here to drive the last nail into his coffin. 

Stiles turned, his eyes threatening to spill over again. Derek's face was softened, and he genuinely looked concerned. "Do you need a ride?" he asked, and Stiles really didn't need one. He shouldn't be trusting someone who hated him but, he didn't want to go alone. Afraid that his mother would sense that he was a loser, that she would be disappointed in the boy she left behind. He nodded, and Derek guided him out of the bathroom, his arm around the boys shoulders. Stiles relaxed into the hold, letting the tears slide slowly down his cheeks. 

His dad wouldn't care that he left early, not on this day. No doubt that his father would later by himself visit her, and have a good cry. He could only imagine what he went through, it was someone he had loved and lost. Stiles grabbed the bouquet he had packed in his bag, and Derek stayed in his seat. "You can come if you wanna." Stiles sniffled out, his eyes glancing from Derek's to the ground and back up. Derek silently exited the car, and followed to the head stone. 

A picture of the trio was propped up against the stone, depicting a young Stiles. He was missing his front tooth, and was smiling up at the camera. His dad was staring at his wife longingly, and his mother had her arms wrapped around the two. Stiles missed her, and wished that she could see him today. "You look just like her." Derek whispered, sitting cross legged beside him. Stiles sniffled, laughing, "Hey don't insult my mom like that." Stiles joked. Thankful to the man for coming, to help him through something like this. 

Stiles told his mom about his day, about the whole year. His plans for the future, and basically just everything she had missed. "You were right mom, I did grow out of hoodies. Even though, the red one is still my favorite." Stiles tugged on the special hoodie, his mom had bought it for him right before she died. Saying it brought out his eyes, and that it matched his personality. "Oh, and mom this is Derek Hale. I don't know if you remember him but, he's come to see you." Stiles motioned towards the man, and to his surprise Derek began talking to her. 

Talking about how annoying he was, how he never stopped talking. That he was even more hyperactive now, then he probably was when he was younger. Stiles felt tears prickle at his eyes, he was unsure what had come over Derek but, he felt his heart swell. Stiles traced his face with his eyes, looking over how soft he looked when away from school. "Why are you being nice to me, Derek?" Stiles whispered so quietly, that he was for sure that Derek wouldn't hear. 

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. You just make me so confused." Derek finally spoke, and Stiles stared at the man out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean?" Stiles asked, turning to face him. Derek shook his head, and looked back at the grave site. Stiles stood brushing himself off, "Guess we better get back to school, huh?" he held a hand out to the man. Derek took it, and placed Stiles' discarded beanie on his head. "I think today would be a good day to relax, nothing good will come out of it." Derek replied once they were in the car, Stiles nodded agreeing. 

Derek drove around, taking back roads, and just letting the feel of winter wash over them. Stiles stared out the window, pretending that he was on his way out of this town. Pretending that he could be anyone but himself, "Stop doing that." Derek threatened. Stiles looked at the man surprised, "Quit doing what?" he asked. Derek rolled his eyes, "Doubting yourself, you're not ugly Stiles. That's obvious by how many people like you." Stiles stared back, "Wait people like me?" his voice sounded excited. Derek's eyes narrowed, "I'm not telling you who." he sat back smug. 

Stiles glared at the man, and started punching his arm. "You suck so much!" his hits weren't much against the muscle. Derek was laughing, and Stiles couldn't help but feel that his smile was beautiful. "Where are we going anyways?" Stiles questioned once Derek's laugh was under control, "My house." Derek admitted looking at Stiles nervous. "Why's that?" Stiles was confused, why would Derek take him back to his place? Stiles cheeks were red, he could feel the heat coming from them. 

"Are you blushing?" Derek asked obviously amused, Stiles flailed pulling the strings on his hoodie. It covered everything but his nose, and freckled cheeks. "Noooo, shut up and drive!" Stiles whined out smacking at the man, Derek's laugh filled the car once more and Stiles felt a warmth pooling in his stomach. He couldn't be falling for Derek Hale....could he?

To Stiles' surprise, an older man was at the counter making what seemed to be tacos. "Derek, didn't expect you to be-" the man began, he saw Stiles huddled behind the man and smirked. "Ah- what a gorgeous guest we have." Stiles felt his cheeks burn once more, and his skin crawled. The man was at least mid-40's, and Stiles was definitely not cool with the old man scene. "Peter, I swear to God." Derek growled at the man, and Peter winked at the teen. 

"You ruin all my fun." he pouted, and Stiles had to suppress a laugh. "I'm going to grab some movies, and then I'll be back. Make yourself at home." Derek motioned to the leather couch, and Stiles sunk down on it. "So, you two a couple?" the man's voice made Stiles jump, and Stiles shook his head. "D-Derek is way out of my league, he's been like sculpted by the God's, and I'm like sculpted by slime." Stiles motioned, and yeah Derek's relative or whatever was getting too close. 

Stiles scooted down the couch, and the older man grinned. "Scared of me, are you little one?" was Stiles seeing things or did his eyes flash red? "Peter." a voice made the man slink back to the kitchen, and Derek looked infuriated. "Sorry about that." Derek pulled Stiles closer to him, eyeing the man in the kitchen with suspicion. Usually, Stiles would protest to being man handled but if it was keeping that pervert away from him, he would fine. 

They ended up watching old movies like, the Iron Giant (which Stiles will never admit to crying to), and classics they grew up with. Before Stiles knew it, he was exhausted. He had ate seven slices of pizza, and way too many bread sticks. "Why would you let me eat that much?" Stiles whined, rubbing his belly in disgust. Derek just rolled his eyes, and helped Stiles up. "You're something else you know?" Derek mentioned, and Stiles felt his heart race. Derek seemed to sense this, and his eyes intensified on him. "Awe, man I completely forgot I was suppose to hang out with Danny today." Stiles slapped his forehead, already trying to think of an excuse. 

Derek smirked to himself, "Tell him you were with me." Stiles eyed him. What was his intention exactly? "Okaaay. I figured you wouldn't want people knowing that you pitied the scrawny kid, you hate." Stiles joked, but it came out more serious. He was genuinely curious as to what Derek suddenly was up to, "I don't hate you." Derek said plainly. He pushed Stiles into the car, and drove him home. He must've fallen asleep on the way home, because he was flying. He heard voices, mumbles of thank you's. 

Then, he felt the familiarity of his bed. "Love you kiddo." his dad's voice was heard, and a kiss to the forehead. He snuggled into his pillows, having dreams of his mother. Derek was in them too, sporting a comically pastel sweater. Holding onto some little kid's hand, and staring at Stiles and her. He never had slept so peacefully before, and he wasn't aware of the blue eyes watching him from the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep eep epp, I make myself sad with this junk ;-; 
> 
> Hope y'all like it!


	3. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thinks life is going to be great, and then it isn't.

Stiles awoke to his alarm the next day and groaned, he slammed it off. He stretched, his body was sore and he wasn't for sure why. Then he remembered, he had spent the entire day with Derek, and he had actually been nice to him. A knock on his door made him jump, "Christ dad." he yelped when the man hustled in. He laughed, and shook his head at the tired teen. "You have a good night?" the sheriff asked, and Stiles nodded. "How was mom?" Stiles asked, and the Sheriff smiled sadly, "She's good kiddo." he mumbled kissing his head. "Wanna explain why Derek Hale brought you home last night?" the Sheriff was suddenly serious, and Stiles knew that his dad was always overprotective of him. 

Stiles sighed debating on whether or not to tell the man, "Derek went with me to visit mom, Scott was- he was busy." Stiles answered halfheartedly. The sheriff seemed to relax, patting him on the head. "I just worry about you kiddo. Hurry and get dressed and I'll take you to school." he shut the door behind him, and Stiles was painfully aware that school would be hell. Danny wasn't particularly mad he had ditched him but, was seemingly jealous that he was with Derek all night. 

Maybe, Derek hadn't been joking about people liking him. Stiles hated that he realized all his regular clothes were dirty, he slipped on a maroon sweatshirt. A pair of jeans that also hugged him, he rushed out the bedroom to his dad's sheriff car. He sighed leaning back in the seat, the hard part was over now. He could go back to school, and not feel like a weight was on his shoulders. He wouldn't have to face the sadness until Christmas, and that would pass quickly. 

He slung his backpack over his shoulder, and waved goodbye to his dad. Leaves were laying on the ground, and they crunched under his shoes. He entered the school, and some eyes were on him. Eyeing him curiously, he hid his face. What was with everyone? He quickly made it to his locker, and spun the lock. "Hey, Stiles." Danny's voice was smoother than usual, Stiles turned to the man who was definitely looking at his ass. "Wow I think that's the first time you've tried to use your sexy voice on me." Stiles teased, and the teen rolled his eyes. "Why must you ruin such beautiful moments with that mouth?" Danny joked back. 

"But for real why are you looking so cute today? Your jeans are basically painted on." he questioned again looking at the teen's ass, Stiles hid it with a text book. "Hey buddy my eyes are up here." Stiles slapped the man, who laughed in return. "I heard what happened with Scott, I'm sorry dude." Stiles shrugged, unsure of who could've told the man. "Jackson's a real dick sometimes. I know that from experience." Danny was being sympathetic, and Stiles was grateful. He waved it away, as if it still wasn't eating at his core. 

To his surprise Allison walked over to him, and gave him a hug. "Hey, Stiles." she greeted, her dimples showing. "Hey, girlie. Where's your boy toy?" Stiles basically sneered the last part, yup still butthurt. Allison seemed to slump slightly but kept a smile on her face, "He's kind of turning into a dick so I needed space." Stiles nodded. Scott was getting a bigger head than Jackson, and that was saying something. 

Stiles walked with Danny pass the group of lacrosse players, trying hard not to look at them. Scott was in the middle of them he knew, and he didn't want to explain why he was so upset yesterday. "Stiles." Scott called out, and Stiles ignored him. He'd forgive Scott eventually but, today wasn't the day. The rest of the day went like that, Scott trying to talk to him and Stiles basically pretending he was dead. Finally, Scott caught him after school, his puppy eyes in full effect. 

"Please, let me make it up to you." Scott pleaded, and Stiles sighed frustrated. "I'll think about it." Stiles walked away, and made eye contact with Derek. He beckoned for the teen to come over, and Stiles was thankful. Scott gave him a strange look, and Stiles decided to ignore it. "Stiles." Derek sighed in relief, and Stiles gave him a questioning look. "What?" Stiles asked, "I wasn't beat up today if that what you were worried about. "I need you to promise me something, and not question it." Derek began licking his lips, seeming upset. 

Stiles furrowed his brows, but nodded. "Do not go out tonight, don't go anywhere, and stay home." Stiles tried to protest, and then Derek's hand was on his bicep. "Please, Stiles." Derek's eyes were worried, and Stiles sighed scratching his head. "Yeah, I guess I can do that. Are you going to explain or?" Stiles asked, and Derek groaned. "I said not to question it." Stiles grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at the taller man. "Since when do I ever listen, Der buddy?" the new nickname sounded right, and Derek smacked him on the back of the head. 

"What was that for?!" Stiles exclaimed, "You know what that was for." Derek shook his head. Stiles grinned at the man, and the tension from last night was back. As if there was a buzz of electricity between them, he could almost hear the buzzing. The current ended with a pat on his back, "You ready to go?" Danny's hand remained on his shoulder. Derek eyed it, almost as if he was mentally breaking it. "Yeah, give me one second, sharing notes." Stiles gestured to Derek, and Danny reluctantly went to his car to wait. 

"What are you two doing?" Derek asked, looking over at the tan teen suspiciously. "We're going to Danny's to get the rest of this project done, have I said I hate Chemistry yet?" Stiles groaned at the idea, his teacher hated him, and so did everyone else in that class. "If you ever need tutoring, let me know." Derek winked, and looked at his ass not so slyly. What was going on?! he was so confused. Danny rolled his eyes when Stiles entered the car, "Seems like I got competition now." Danny's voice quivered. 

Stiles stared at the man, was Danny kidding or not? He could never tell with the man, and it honestly drove Stiles up the wall. He sighed, it was again he wished that he could just disappear. Disappear somewhere that his mother was, maybe she could make sense of the mess he was in. She always knew how to make him feel better, and he just ached for her so much. He shook the thought out of his head as they pulled into his driveway, "Ready to kick Chemistry's ass?" Stiles asked. Danny smiled, and the thought left his mind. 

 

Jackson ended up calling Danny, Stiles knew Danny didn't want him to know but Jackson was crying. Danny apologized over and over, and Stiles couldn't help the feeling that Derek had asked him not to go out. It was dark out, and Danny wouldn't have time to drop him off. Stiles bit his lip, thinking about any solution. He couldn't call Scott, he was still angry with the man. "Stiles." Danny sounded annoyed, and Stiles realized he had asked him a question. "I'm sorry what?" Stiles faced the man, "Are you going to be okay, to walk?" he asked again. Stiles made a pfft noise, "Oh yeah dude, I used to walk home all the time when dad worked late!" Stiles wasn't lying. 

He was 17 and terrified tonight, for some reason he knew Derek wasn't just messing with him about this. Danny pulled out of the drive and sped away, and Stiles readjusted his backpack. The streets were dark except for the light poles that lit the sidewalk, they were far apart. He felt like he was in a horror movie, a boogeymen was going to pop out of any corner and kill him. He laughed at his own stupidity, and then he heard something. 

He stopped walking, and it was silent. He waited a couple seconds, and nothing. He must've been extra paranoid, and made up the noise. He looked both ways, and crossed the path. "Stiles right?" a voice purred from behind him, he turned almost tripping over his own feet. Peter, the guy that had been totally creepy this whole time. "Uh, w-what are you doing out here?" Stiles questioned, still moving backwards. "Oh don't worry little one, I'm not going to hurt you yet. Just know that I'm watching, and I always will be." he grinned, and there were the red eyes again. Peter was gone, as fast as he had came. 

Stiles almost felt like he had made it all up, and he was just being ridiculous. However, the feeling of being watched was here, and Stiles was sure the man knew exactly where he was. Stiles watched his back the whole ride home, and was almost startled when a car passed him. He sucked in a breath, if Derek caught him out, who knows what would happen. Stiles made it home safely, and finally the feeling of being watched was gone. He found his father at the kitchen table, a glass of whiskey in front of him. Stiles moved the glass away, his dad mumbled about his mother. Stiles' heart sank, he knew that the day after was the worst for his father. 

It had been that way ever since she first passed away, Stiles remembered the smell of alcohol on his father's breath every night. Even now it made him gag, he couldn't help but blame himself for his mother's death. Stiles with a heavy heart, headed up the staircase, and hoped that the feeling would pass. That he wouldn't go into another panic attack, he didn't need that right now. He was exhausted, and he just needed to sleep. He felt like screaming, until his voice was hoarse. 

Tomorrow he would be able to get his jeep out of the shop, and maybe he'd feel less of a burden to everyone. He fell asleep with nightmares of red eyes, and pain. So much pain, that he woke up covered in a sheet of sweat. His hair sticking to his forehead, and he was breathing heavy. He would do anything to make that feeling go away, to just get the fear out of his lungs. He just wanted to be happy again, and this time of year was the worst for feeling down. 

He couldn't sleep after that, and stayed up until time to pick up his jeep. He didn't wake his dad as he sneaked out the door, and made his way to the shop. His baby was finally fixed, and he relished in the feeling of being behind a wheel again. He drove to school, feeling tired, and still full of worry. Derek was waiting outside with a blonde headed girl, she was twisting her hair looking at him. Code for she had a thing for him, and Stiles couldn't help but feel jealous. 

He parked the car, and hopped out almost losing his balance. Derek looked at him, and the expression was replaced with worry. The girl seemed annoyed, and tried to grab Derek's arm to direct his attention back to her. Derek glared at her, and slung her grip off of him. She stamped her foot as if she was two years old, and walked away. Stiles watched her go, wondering why Derek would let her go for him. "What's wrong, Stiles?" Derek stared at him, and it took Stiles awhile to drag his vision from the ground. "I'm fine." Stiles answered, his eyes obviously dazed. 

"You're lying, Stiles. I can tell when you're lying." Derek pressed, and Stiles was just too tired to fight. "Remember how I went to Danny's well, he had to leave to go to Jackson. Well, he didn't take me home-" Derek's soft features, curled into anger. Stiles bit his tongue, "I ran into Peter, Der." Stiles finished. Derek ran his hand through his hair, and stared off into the woods. "We need to talk Stiles, after school." Stiles sighed, what else could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that I've been messaged to continue to the series a bit further :) 
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> ~DS


	4. Can't we be 17?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life got a lot harder in Beacon Hills when Peter kidnaps Stiles. 
> 
> Derek is about to lose his mind without him.

Stiles couldn't concentrate on any of his classes, Derek weighed heavily on his mind. He seemed so worried about him that, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. The boy had been mean to him as far as he could remember, and now it was as if someone had exchanged bodies with him. Stiles thumped his leg against the desk, and bit on his eraser. "Mr.Stilinski, if you can't pay attention head your rear end out in the hall." Mr.Harris glared at him. Stiles sighed, grabbing his things and walking out into the silent hallway. Mr.Harris had always hated him, no matter how much Stiles tried to kiss ass. 

Stiles decided that his best bet would be to go get his medication, to help him concentrate. He pushed through the double doors, and pulled out his cellphone. He reached into his car, and grabbed the bottle from his dash. The pills always seem to creep up on him, and made him focus better than ever. At first, when he got them he had refused. Thinking that only crazy people took medication, and couldn't concentrate. However, now he knew that it helped him focus 10x better. He popped two pills, they traveled dryly down his throat. 

He coughed, and jumped when a hand patted him on the back. "Don't die on me yet." the male's voice was like honey, and it made him feel like he was trudging. "Peter." Stiles got out, his heart raced. "Stiles, I have a plan for you. Just need you to cooperate." Peter's arms outspread in a sweeping motion. Stiles punched him, and cringed shaking his hurt hand, "What are you?! 100% steel wolf?" Stiles whined. Peter tsked, rubbing his jaw. "Guess, it'll have to be the hard way." Peter hit him with the car door, and Stiles collapsed on the ground. "I thought he was smarter than that." Peter shrugged, tossing the younger teen over his shoulder. 

Derek's nose flared, he could smell the alpha. Even inside this classroom, he was near. His heartbeat thumping in Derek's ears, and his anxiety instantly picked up. Then, he heard Stiles' heartbeat, hammering in the boy's chest. Derek's eyes flashed without warning, and the pencil snapped in his hand. This feeling only meant one thing, it couldn't be right. It was the same feeling he had when he met stiles three years ago, in the hospital. "Mr.Hale?" the teacher questioned, looking at his splintered pencil. "I need to go." Derek excused himself, even though the teacher protested the entire way. He threw his backpack down in the hallway, he ran as fast as humanly possible. 

The scent of the alpha was stronger now, and he could only hear the steady beating of Stiles' heart. He exhaled, he was still alive. Peter hadn't changed him yet, hadn't ruined what was his. He shook his head, unsure of where that thought came from. Derek growled, Stiles was limp in the alpha's arms. Peter's eyebrows raised, "I was right." he chuckled darkly. "Sorry, nephew this has to be done. You have to unlock what you've stowed away. This is the only way." Peter shrugged, turning to leave. Derek lunged forward, and Peter threw his palm out. 

The alpha was stronger than him, and Derek hated how weak it made him feel. "I just need you to sleep." Peter hit him unconscious, and laughed to himself. "Killed two birds with one stone." his laugh is all Derek remembered as he faded into the black, he tried to fight his eyelids. Stiles needed him, Stiles was going to be kidnapped by a psycho who would do anything to regain power. Anything to get back the control he had when the whole Hale pack was still alive. His father hadn't allowed the man to be alpha, and Peter had never really gotten over it. 

"Derek!" the voice yelled, he stirred. Murmuring something, "Derek!" this time he was shaken. His eyes shot open, and Scott stumbled back. His eyes wide, and concerned. "Where's Stiles?" Derek demanded, the smell of the two had been gone for at least an hour. Derek mentally kicked himself, and he instantly felt dread. He always felt anxious when Stiles was out of his sight, always scared something would happen to him. Derek often found himself parked outside the Stilinski home, listening to Stiles breath. Now, he had no idea where Peter could've taken him, and better yet if Peter was hurting him. 

"I don't know, I came out here, to apologize. His car was open, and his backpack was everywhere. Then, I found you. I thought you were dead dude." Scott finished, his hand on his heart. He shook his inhaler, and sprayed it in his mouth. The smell made Derek gag, and he stood up quickly. The world spinning around him, he needed find Stiles. "I'm going to need your help, Scott. My uncle took Stiles." Derek tried to explain, checking his pockets for his keys. Scott's eyes grew, "Kidnapped him!? We need to call the police!" Scott yelled. 

Derek glared at the boy, "The police won't be able to help." the explanation obviously going over his head. "Just get in my car." Derek growled, and Scott nodded looking scared. Derek wasn't sure if he was obedient, or just scared shitless. Either way, he couldn't take the alpha on, not by himself anyways. His mind was racing, and suddenly he was remembering every detail about Stiles. The way his freckles were spaced out like a constellation, and his lips that were the color of pink satin. 

He wondered if they felt as soft as they looked, he wondered what else that mouth could do. He cleared his throat, readjusting his grip on the steering wheel. "Why would your uncle take Stiles?" Scott questioned, obviously an anxious mess. Derek thought for a moment, he couldn't trust someone who couldn't keep secrets. "To mess with me." Derek decided on, and he felt his cheeks heat up when Scott side glanced him. "You like, Stiles?" he asked, and Derek stumbled over noises. Scott grinned, and Derek wanted nothing more than to hit him. "I think that you should be more worried about Stiles, than me." Derek glared, and he didn't mean to make the boy feel bad. 

Scott visibly sank, looking out the window and sighing. "I know I fucked up. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to be popular for a minute. I didn't know, what date it was." Scott sighed, and Derek glanced at the curly haired teen. He was upset, and Derek couldn't help but feel that Stiles should've forgave Scott before him. "I think he's more mad, you didn't chase after him. After he told you, you stayed there with them." Derek shrugged, he wasn't a Stiles expert. Scott nodded, "I think so too. I can redeem myself for him." Derek couldn't help but smile at the teen. They had to be the two most loyal best friends he'd met. He was kind of jealous of how close Stiles and Scott were but, his wolf knew Scott wasn't a threat. 

 

They arrived at the Hale house, and Derek began throwing passages from books onto the table, and Scott scrambled to catch them. "What are we looking for?" Scott questioned, trying to read the text on the paper. "Anything that would motivate Peter to take Stiles." Derek answered, looking over a book his dad owned. The leather was worn, and some pages were still dog-eared. His dad was an avid reader, and it didn't change the older he got. Derek himself also enjoyed reading, liking it way more than reading on a computer. The light often hurting his eyes, he wasn't sure how teenagers still did it. 

"Uh Derek." Scott began, swallowing turning a passage towards Derek. The page was handwritten on the back of a chapter of Alpha power, and Derek felt his face pale. Peter was going to change Stiles, to regain pack. To get revenge for what happened to his family, and Derek couldn't help but let himself be angry. Peter's confession was on the back, he had killed Laura. He had killed his sister for his stupid revenge, for something he had caused happen. Derek ripped the paper to shreds, "I know where he'll be." Derek's eyes narrowed. He would kill Peter if it killed him, and he didn't care if he was the last of the family he had. 

 

-The Old Hale House- 

Derek looked over the wreckage, and he could still smell the charred wood. He shook away the flashbacks, Peter would do it here. Where it all started, where the Hale family lived for so many years. Before, Kate ruined it all, and Derek had blamed himself. However, he knew that Peter was manipulative. He didn't know he had killed Laura, just thought that he had killed another alpha protecting their pact. Derek wanted to rip his throat out with his teeth, wanted nothing more than to watch him suffer. Probably the way that Laura suffered when she had been betrayed by her own uncle, by her own blood right after her parents death. 

"I'm going to distract Peter, you try to get Stiles the hell away from here." Derek began, typing a rope off near the house. If Peter missed it, he would lose his balance and give Derek enough time to rip his throat out. Or, that's how he was hoping it would go. Either way, Derek didn't care as long as Stiles was okay. Derek had read a passage when they looked, it was about mates. His mother had told him that a mate was someone you would die without, and die for. Their smell would remind you of home, and you couldn't see life without them. That's how Derek had felt since day one with Stiles, he didn't want to bring the teen down like he had Paige. 

He swallowed, the knot in his throat growing. He hated what he did to her, and he wasn't sure he'd ever forgive himself for it. However, he thought Stiles was different, or he hoped that he would. Now, that Derek was older, he knew Stiles was his mate. His body wanting to claim what was his but, he didn't want to claim the unwilling. He would rather deal with the pain that came with a mate rejecting a wolf, it was painful and killed. He heard paws on the ground, and he could smell the alpha coming. He had masked his scent with wolfs bane, being sure not to touch it. Scott had joked he'd blow on the man like pixie dust, Derek had threatened the teen who rolled his eyes. 

He nodded at the curly teen who his behind a tree lined with wolfs bane, if anything went wrong Scott would be safe. As long as he stayed behind the circle, another innocent wouldn't have to die. The alpha appeared in wolf form, and Scott couldn't help but let his legs tremble. The wolf looked annoyed at Derek, Stiles was still unconscious on the wolf's back. Derek couldn't help but wonder if he had killed the teen, or knocked him into a coma. Peter shifted, his eyes still crimson red. "I see you've figured it out, you're not looking at me so innocent anymore." Peter was cocky, his smirk making Derek tremble once more. 

"How could you, kill your own flesh and blood?" Derek growled, his eyes flashing blue at the alpha. "It's all apart of the plan, once Stiles is turned. We can start building pack again, you can join Derek. You can be with your mate." Peter growled, his hand on Stiles' head. The boy's eyes fluttered, and he groaned out. His smell captivated the wolf, and he breathed in. He smelled like sweat, and his mother's cookies. Something he had longed for, the wolf inside him paced endlessly. "I'm going to kill you." Derek growled, his face fully transforming. Peter laughed but placed Stiles down, stalking towards Derek. 

Scott peaked as the two began fighting, he wasn't sure what they were but, he could see Stiles trying to regain consciousness. He shot out from behind the tree, and grabbed the teen. His feet patted against the leaves, he tried to be as quiet as possible. Peter turned, roaring at the teen. He tossed Stiles into the circle, falling on his stomach. He cursed himself for being clumsy, and Peter was still lunging for Stiles. The wolfs bane circle had been broken, he turned as the eyes became closer. Derek was catching up, and Scott connected the circle once more. Stiles eyes open upon impact, staring at Scott. 

Peter bit down on the boy, Scott cried out. "Scott!" Stiles cried, looking at his best friend in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional songs definetely help with these stories ;) 
> 
> Happy reading!   
> ~DS


	5. Broken Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is bit by Peter, and soon finds out the dangers of being in the Hale pack.
> 
> On the other hand, Scott can't know that Stiles is Derek's mate.

Stiles couldn't even cry, he couldn't speak as he watched his best friend be torn apart by this alpha. He felt something building up in his chest, "STOP." he screamed on the top of his lungs. Light burst from him, burning the alpha's eyes. Peter yelped as he dropped Scott, the boy drug himself away. He whined as the bite wound scraped against the dirt, Stiles slung his hand to the side. Peter followed it, slamming into the ground. Stiles couldn't think, he was nothing but energy. He felt like he was vibrating, and he closed his eyes when he heard the gag of Peter's throat being torn. 

Derek's eyes glowed red, and he roared. Stiles slumped forward once more, and blinked himself awake. Had he blacked out? He glanced over at Scott, his memory suddenly flooding him of Peter biting the boy. He stood running over to Scott, "I'm okay." the curly teen waved a hand. Shakingly standing, gripping Stiles' shoulder. "You..saved me." Stiles blinked back tears, the stress of current events filling him to the brim. "Of course, buddy. Listen Stiles, I'm-" Stiles cut the boy off with a tight hug, Scott closed his eyes squeezing the boy.

"You know how I get on mom's anniversary..I wasn't thinking clearly." Stiles squeezed back, and examined the bite. "Is he going to be okay?" Stiles asked glancing at Derek once more, Stiles blinked in surprise. Derek's eyes were intensely on him, the electricity buzzing through the field. Scott coughed, and Derek broke the connection. Stiles felt a pinch, and winced. "He's going to turn." Derek said blatantly, Stiles felt guilt. Derek had filled him in on hunters, and the constant danger of being one. 

Scott looked confused, "I don't get it?" Stiles laughed. The first genuine laugh he'd had all day, Derek hadn't filled the boy in. "Guess ya got a lot of explaining to do, Der." Stiles finger gunned the alpha, trying to not look into his eyes. Stiles didn't want whatever pain pinch that was to return, not sure if it was some wolfy power Derek used to quiet him. Stiles couldn't help but wonder what he felt he was missing, Stiles also wanted to know how Derek took Peter down. 

Last he remembered was Peter slinging Scott like a rag, and Scott yelling out in pain. He remembered feeling lost, and a large feeling of anger. It had taken over, and he guessed he had blacked out. Although, he couldn't have helped much because the line of wolfs bane was still in place. He sighed, he was always useless. Which made him wonder, if Derek really liked him or if he was a charity case. Either way, he'd have to deal with Stiles now that his best friend was in his pack. 

Back at the Hale house, the new one that is, Scott left Scott to clean up. Derek had explained clearly what this meant for Scott, who in return had hyperventilated. Stiles didn't blame him, if it were him that was turned, he'd have a panic attack on the spot. He stole a can of mountain dew out of the fridge, chugging it in one go. He suddenly felt dehydrated, like he was exhausted. Probably from the emotional extent he had been through, it'd probably hit him later that he was almost puppy chow. 

"Stiles." Derek sounded annoyed, almost like he had been calling Stiles all along. "Uh, yeah? Sorry, zoning out." Stiles apologized, and Derek was frowning at him. "How did you do that to Peter?" Derek asked, and Stiles was thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, leaning against the counter. Their shoulders brushed, and it made Stiles' heart race. Derek stared at him for a long time, as per usual. "Forget about it." Derek's face relaxed, and Stiles felt a callused hand on his face. 

He felt his cheeks burn, and he looked up at the taller man. Derek was giving him a look, he could only explain as intensity. Then, lips were on his, he leaned in. Lights exploded beyond his eyes, and his felt light headed. Derek groaned, and Stiles couldn't help that the blood went straight south. They broke apart, and Stiles really wanted to press his mouth in the crook of the wolf's throat. "Why- are you kissing me?" Stiles whispered, his ember eyes looking up at Derek's. 

Derek closed his eyes, placing his forehead against Stiles'. "It's hard to explain." Derek mumbled, Stiles rolled his eyes. Not that Derek could see the action, his eyes were still closed. "Try me." Stiles crossed his arms, and Derek grumbles. He lifted his head away but still crowded Stiles' area, "We're mates." Derek answered. Stiles' breath caught in his throat, mates? Like soul mates? "I- I for once have no idea what to say." Stiles nervously laughed. 

Derek seemed wounded, and stepped back. Stiles was confused, what the hell? Then, he realized that Derek thought he was rejecting him. "Derek, no. Don't be such a sourwolf. I wasn't rejecting you, I just- now I know why you started being nice to me. How long have you known?" Stiles asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Derek rubbed the back of his head, for once looking guilty. "Since you were 14, but you see why that was wrong right?" Derek asked, and Stiles crossed his arms displeased. "You were 15 then, not like it was pedophilia." Stiles argued. 

Derek's guilt grew, he knew what Stiles was going to say next. "You were mean to me, pushed me away, and made my life miserable. ALL because you didn't want your feelings to be towards me?" Stiles growled, hurt obvious in his eyes. "It's no excuse, I know but, I didn't want you to be stuck with someone like me. So, I didn't want you to find out. But, recently I've found out that it was biological." Derek felt his heart sink, as Stiles' face seemed to get angrier. 

"Derek Hale, you are selfish, self centered, a dick-" Stiles walked towards the man, and Derek stared. "-and stupid." Stiles grabbed the man, kissing on him hard. All his insecurities melting away, this felt right. It felt like everything he was fighting for came to a head, and it just felt like everything made sense. He didn't care that Derek had waited, he just was glad the man finally accepted it. Stiles had in the back of his mind liked the man but, he had given away that thought long ago. 

They jumped apart when Scott came out of the bathroom, looking groggy. Stiles laughed at the teen, it was as if he had spent all the night up. "I don't feel so well." Scott grumbled, sweat visible on his forehead. Stiles frowned, from what Derek said, some people don't survive the transition. "You should stay over, I can watch you and make sure everything's right." Derek crossed his arms, seeming calm and collected. 

Stiles on the other hand was hiding an awkward boner, and his cheeks were red. He was sure Scott was too fevered to realize it, and he felt guilty for being thankful. "I'll stay too!" Stiles blurted out, and curse his damn mouth. Derek smirked, but Scott raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Y'know to help out, someone to stay with you, and one to go get a shovel to bury you." Stiles joked, and Scott smacked him as he crashed on the couch. 

The boy instantly started snoring, and Derek threw a blanket over him. Stiles yawned, and Derek sat down in the lazy boy in the corner. Stiles didn't wait for an invitation, he grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch. He crawled into Derek's lap, curling up and placing his face on the man's shoulder. He threw the blanket over them, his eyes heavy. Derek began massaging his head, and if Stiles could purr he would. "I'm glad you like me." Stiles sleepily mumbled between yawns, and Derek's belly shook with laughter. 

"Go to bed, Stiles." Derek soothed and Stiles mocked his voice and bit down on the man's next. Stiles squeaked as Derek dug his claws into his scalp, "Do.Not.Do.That." he growled his eyes rimmed red. Stiles mumbled out a response in fear, and then Stiles' felt the bulge in his pants. He had given Derek Hale a boner from just a bite, he laughed to himself. The giggles taken over, and he stretched out on the aggravated man. "Shut up." Derek warned, and Stiles sighed as his tired state took over. 

He felt safe for once, safe in the arms of his mate. That would take some getting used to, the idea that he actually had a boyfriend. Or a husband, or whatever they were. He wondered if he would be able to hold Derek's hand at school, or maybe he'd rubbed it in Jackson's face. That'd really twist that dude's panties, to see that his superior liked him. Stiles would totally make out with Derek's beautiful face in front of him, and then Jackson would melt right then and there. 

He drifted off to sleep, aware that Derek was watching him. Aware that he probably would see him drool, and hear him mumble in his sleep. Stiles was sure though that Derek would still like him, after all he had tried to hide the feelings but here they were. 

He loved Derek Hale, and Derek Hale loved him. He couldn't wait for school tomorrow, he grinned against the man's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a minute to myself! 
> 
> I'm sorry to all that's been waiting on a new chapter! At work, the holiday season is the busiest. 
> 
> Happy Reading!   
> ~DS


	6. Scotty Doesn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is now a wolf, and that's something.   
> Stiles is trying to cope with the fact that now he is Derek's and that comes with extreme jealousy. 
> 
> Also...  
> some....sexy times may ensue

After spending the night with Derek, Stiles felt energized. He didn't need his medication as often, and he just felt all together better. Scott after the bite had settled, was Derek's right hand man in lacrosse. It had sent Jackson over the edge of insane, even accusing Scott of using steroids. All together, it seemed life was where it was suppose to be. However, Derek decided to not let Scott in that they were mates, he was afraid that as a new wolf, Scott would confuse his mate with anyone that smelled nice. Because, apparently that was apart of it, the smell of home. Stiles had figured that out quickly, Derek often would inhale right in the crook of his neck. 

It often sent Stiles into a laughing fit, and an annoyed Derek in the process. Stiles was pouting once again during lunch, he wanted so badly to be like all the other couples. Able to sit with their significant other, and make out with them in the lunch room. Speaking of which, he grimaced at the smacking of Allison and Scott. "You realize that you're suppose to eat food, not each other's faces." Stiles sarcastically threw at them, and Scott rolled his eyes. 

Allison was more modest, and her cheeks rushed red. "Sorry." she mumbled, hiding her face from the teen. He couldn't help but wonder how Scott got such an innocent soul, not innocent for long. The longer she hung out with him and Scott, the less she'd be shy. Stiles glanced over and had to suppress his jealousy, the blonde bimbo that seemed to be EVERYWHERE had a hand wrapped around Derek's bicep. Stiles grumbled to himself, obviously Derek was too nice to tell her to fuck off. 

Plus, he had been flirting with her to make him jealous before, if he stopped now people might think something was up. Stiles frowned at the man, knowing damn well he could feel Stiles' jealousy in the air. As if on cue, Danny plopped down next to the freckled teen. His shoulder's brushing Stiles', an evil and stupid idea came across the teen's mind. I mean, two could play at that game right? Stiles licked his lips, glancing over at the alpha. Who was now aware that Danny was next to Stiles but, was trying to make it not seem obvious he was annoyed. 

Stiles grinned to himself, he wrapped an arm around Danny's waist. The tan teen seemed surprised, and laughed as his long fingers dragged across his skin. "Wow, Danny you been working out?" Stiles commented, and Danny snorted. "It's called eating right, and not eating every curly fry in sight." Danny's joke was bland but Stiles laughed, loud enough for his mate to hear. Stiles felt in his head that Derek was seething with jealousy, and the excitement honestly made him have an adrenaline rush. 

Stiles was so close to Danny that he could feel the heat coming off of him, it honestly felt comforting. Stiles often sought out any type of warmth, his showers could be proof enough. He must've leaned too close because before he knew it, Derek was dragging him by his arm out of the cafeteria. He hid his eyes and flashed them red in Scott's direction, basically warning if he followed he'd have to deal with an aggravated alpha. Which thinking of the situation, Stiles gulped. 

Derek wouldn't hurt him but, he was scared that the man would genuinely be upset with him. His hands shook as Derek took him into an empty classroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. It was dark, and Derek's eyes shined through it. Piercing his soul, his body desperately whined for him to bear his neck to please the alpha. Stiles' fought against this, he wasn't a damn dog. "You happy with yourself?" Derek growled, crowding into the teen's space. Before he knew it, he was backed into a corner. 

Stiles licked his lips, the wolf watched his pink tongue flick back into his mouth. "You were doing it too!" Stiles whined, sounding like a three year old. Derek made a tsking noise with his mouth, and Stiles couldn't help but expose his pale neck. The action sending a rumble through the alpha's chest, "You're a good boy aren't you, Stiles?" he questioned. Stiles' heart skipped a beat, and his mouth was suddenly dry. The blood rushing to his dick, and Derek's nostrils flared. 

"You're gonna have to make up for making your alpha upset." his chest vibrating so loud that Stiles honestly felt his soul shaking, Derek shoved him to his knees. Stiles couldn't believe what was happening, Derek Hale was going to get him to blow his dick. In an empty classroom, in a public place where anyone could walk in on the two. The idea made his dick jump, and he could feel the wet tip starting to soak through his undergarments. Derek unzipped his pants, and Stiles was very aware that Derek was bigger than average. He experimentally stroked against it, and the broken noise that came from Derek, encouraged him along. 

"Am I doing okay?" Stiles questioned, his eyes flicking up to the hooded red ones staring at him. Derek didn't answer but stared down at the teen, "You going to be my perfect cum slut?" Derek purred. An involuntary moan came from the teen's mouth as Derek pulled on his hair, guiding him closer to the erection. Stiles clumsily pulled the boxers down, letting his member spring free. The head was a dark red, and it twitched under his gaze. The alpha holding his breath, Stiles stared up at the man once more, waiting for approval. Derek nodded, and guided him to the tip. Stiles was thankful he didn't force him down, being considerate in this state was blessing. 

Stiles licked his lip, taking the head of the man's cock into his mouth. Derek groaned, and Stiles took as much as he could. He rubbed the rest of the length with his palm, the wolf keened. Stiles' own erection twitched in his pants, getting off to the mans moans himself. Derek brought him out of his sexed out mind, grabbing his head and making him bob. Stiles moaned onto the erection, Derek was face fucking him. Like he was a toy, and he was only here to please the alpha. 

The idea was kinky, and Stiles realized he was probably into some really weird things. Things he would feel ashamed for later, and promise himself he won't touch himself to it. Which will end in him doing it, and then feeling double embarrassed and disgusted. Stiles glanced up at the alpha who took a deep breath staring into his eyes, "So perfect, just for me." Derek praised. Stiles almost felt pride in his chest, and he started doing his own motions. He hallowed his cheeks, and began twisting his wrist with the man's erection. 

The wolf was trying to maintain his moans, but he was failing. He sounded so broken, and Stiles couldn't help but be proud that he was causing it. He was unraveling the hottest guy in school, in a classroom. He wished that public sex wasn't frowned upon because, he'd love to video tape it and show everyone. To all the people that said he'd be a virgin forever, and own a million cats. Before he knew it, Derek grabbed his head and was thrusting into him quickly. Stiles twisted his tongue around the man's head, and before he knew it, hot liquid was hitting the back of his throat. 

Stiles groaned, swallowing and he realized now that his neck kind of hurt. He wiped the spit on his sleeve, and Derek was still coming down. His teeth had sharpened in the exchange, and his lip was healing from the fresh cut. His eyes were back to their normal color, and he seemed to have a spaced out look. Stiles laughed to himself, his lips swollen, and his dick hurt but, it was all worth it to see Derek like that. He could die tomorrow, and he'd still think it was worth it. He kissed Derek on the lips softly, and the man brought him close. Nuzzling into him, and Stiles huffed in fake annoyance. Derek rolled his eyes, and zipped himself up. 

"Next time, I'm going to bend you over and fuck your virginity out of you." Derek growled, and Stiles made a squeaking noise when the man smacked his ass. "Calm down you brute!" Stiles complained, rubbing his stinging ass. "If I'm not able to sit down, Scott is definitely going to know, and then he's gonna kick your ass." Derek stuck his tongue out, in a joking way. It almost took Stiles off guard, still not quite used to the man being anything but broody. "We'd be able to buy couple's butt pillows!" Stiles blurted out, and Derek let out a loud laugh. 

Stiles wanted to smack himself but also pat himself on the back, sometimes his big mouth had good consequences. Ones that also gave him blue balls, and at least he'd know how to get Derek to fuck him rough. Make him jealous although, he guesses the punishments wouldn't all have pleasure in them. He shivered at the sheer thought, Derek was already kind of sadistic, he could only imagine a pissed off sadistic, Derek. He sighed in sadness, knowing once they exited the classroom, it was back to acting like they did before. 

Derek sensed this and bumped noses with his mate, "Hey, soon enough we can be together publicly." Derek's words didn't help much. Stiles still felt anxious, and he just wanted the man to give in, and tell him that he could hold his hand at least. "How about for Christmas, you give me the ability to tell Scott?" Stiles asked innocently, it'd be so close to him turning 18. Derek seemed to ponder, probably thinking about loopholes and everything else. He nodded, and Stiles felt relief for the first time. 

He kissed Stiles hard one last time before they exited the classroom, Stiles sighed. He was in love with Derek Hale, and he also had the worse case of blue balls ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three day weekend here I come <3
> 
> Some chapters are coming this weekend :)
> 
> Happy Reading!   
> ~DS


	7. Never Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Stiles should have known, nothing ever went as planned.

Stiles was in a bliss like state, he couldn't believe what just had occurred. The only thing keeping him from celebrating completely was the inability to brag, the idea still weighing heavily on him. Stiles realized now that the hallways were empty, everyone had escaped outside. Trying to get away from the hell hole, Stiles sighed he wishes he still had the hope of getting away from here out of his system. Almost as if she had some kind of gravitational pull towards Stiles, the blonde emerged. She stared at him, not really speaking. Stiles stared back, angrily frowning at the girl that just couldn't leave the two alone. "Can I help you?" he grimaced, and she laughed it was high pitched and hurt his ears. "I saw that little show you put on for Derek, and I can't help but think of how desperate you are." she snipped. Stiles ignored the pang, knowing Derek loved him. 

He had to, he was his mate right? The girl's grin widened seeing the insecurities on his face, if only it was okay to hit a girl. He sighed, and rolled his eyes ignoring the slight trembling to his hands. "If anyone is desperate here, its you sweetheart. Derek can't stand you." he threw her way, she growled out. She shoved past him, and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. It wasn't her fault she was such a shithead, jealousy went a long way.He should know from experience, once when he lusted after Lydia he had purposely let Jackson run into his jeep. It was worth the shove that came later with it, Danny had even laughed at the fact he didn't see him backing up. 

"Better watch your back." the girl called, waving as if they were friends. He once again rolled his eyes, and stuck his tongue out. Derek would never let anything happen to him, and he could bet money on that. He exited the building shortly after, his insecurity still there. Derek could smell it on the teen, it didn't mix well with the honey smell he usually gave off. Derek leaned against his jeep, staring at him as he approached. He felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked away. "What's wrong baby?" Derek mumbled, caressing the teen's face. Stiles realized it was allowed because no one was watching, "Nothing." Stiles grumpily replied leaning into the embrace. 

The wolf scoffed, "You can't lie to me, Stiles." Derek interjected pointing to his ears. The boy sighed, punching the man lightly on the chest. "Just, that blonde that's always all over you, got to me after school." Derek's eyes narrowed, as if he was looking for the girl, and it made him feel a bit better. "I can't stand her, but the guys know she's been pining after me for months. It's all show, and she knows that." and Stiles felt light on his feet. She was a bitch because she knew Derek would never have her, and only him. He licked his lips, staring up at the tall man. So much had changed in such a short amount of time, he was glad to call Derek his. Or, in private he was glad that he could call Derek his. 

Derek was staring at him, he felt insecure knowing he could tell every feeling he was experiencing. "Did I ever make you feel this way?" Derek asked, not really stating what he meant. Stiles knew he meant sad, depressed, etc. Stiles shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't technically all Derek's doing. Stiles had just been tired of being put in the background, tired of not having someone to hold onto. Someone to care whether or not something happened to him, and Stiles now found that in Derek. "Maybe a bit but, it wasn't all you. I just have some problems." Stiles shrugged, and he was telling half truth. Derek seemed to believe it, and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm tired of always having to hide this." Stiles whined, motioning between them. Derek let out a laugh, which made Stiles curl his toes. "It's been one day, Stiles." Derek's smile was bright, and Stiles couldn't help mirroring it. Stiles was being serious, he hated that the blonde could get to him and he hated anyone even looking at the man. "If it is bothering you that much, we can tell Scott tomorrow during the meeting. That way we can be public, and I'll try to explain a mate to him." he sighed, and Stiles muffled a laugh. Scott was like a puppy, he loved everything and everyone. Especially Allison, he never saw a boy fall for someone so quickly except, he guesses it wasn't much different than Derek. 

_Later that Day_

Lacrosse had kicked Stiles' ass, the other players made it a point to tackle him every chance he got. Derek had tried to get them to ease up but, it seemed the more the man tried to interfere the more they took it upon themselves to do it. Stiles groaned at his sore muscles, he was the last one in the locker room. Derek had wondered off with Scott, probably trying to talk to him about some werewolf thing. Stiles didn't mind having the locker room to himself, it was relaxing after all. "Hey Stilinski." Jackson called, a grin on his stupid face. 

Stiles looked up and rolled his eyes, the prissy queen was back with his shitty attitude. "Buddy you've known me forever, and still on a last name basis?" Stiles whistled sarcastically, and Jackson gritted his teeth. Stiles was surprised when the boy grabbed the front of his shirt, and Stiles held up his hands. "What are you doing?" he questioned, trying to pull away. The first blow to his face, he was shocked, he really was. When he tried to hit back, an arm wrapped around his. He couldn't see who it was, and he struggled. His lip was bleeding, and he definitely would have a black eye. His cheeks busted with pain, and he groaned. 

Jackson was breathing heavily, and grinning. "You and Scott really shouldn't mess with what's mine. Being lead, and having Derek as my best friend." Jackson smirked, and Stiles had to rub his eyes to see. He wasn't crying but the tears were burning his eyes, he yelled tackling Jackson. The guy grunted as Stiles tackled him, and then there was a shadow above him. He knew without looking up it was Derek, his entire body was trembling. His eyes were glowing red, and Stiles was scared for the teen. Especially when Derek glanced at the boy's face, "Stiles move." Derek ordered. Something inside of him, screamed for him to protect his attacker but he moved anyways. 

Stiles watched numbly as Derek picked up the boy, like he didn't weigh anything. "Derek, I was just trying to teach him a lesson-" Jackson had his hands up in defense, and he had a confused expression on his face. "What gives man, you don't care about this little shit-" and Derek slammed him into the wall, the boy groaned. The air seemed to get knocked out of him, and Stiles couldn't help but get turned on, Derek was being his knight in shining armor. "He.Is.My.Boyfriend." Derek growled out, and Stiles wanted to kiss the man and fist pump. It was finally out, he had told someone first. He wasn't ashamed of Stiles, and it made him preen with pride. 

Jackson just looked lost for words, and then he noticed Scott behind Derek. His eyes also were lit up, and he couldn't help but love these two insane fools. "You ever touch what's mine again, and I will end you." Derek warned, and dropped the boy. He slipped around before gaining traction, and hustling out the door. "I got the other one, he slipped by." Scott spoke up. Returning back to normal, the look on his face softening. He was probably grinning like a fool but, Derek reached over and palmed the wounds. Stiles hissed glaring at the man, "Watch it. They're fresh." he warned. Derek rolled his eyes, like he didn't know they were new. He did drop his hands, and kissed the boy's forehead. 

He leaned into the wolf, forgetting Scott was there. The curly teen coughed, looking away. "Don't even try that shit Scott, I've watched Allison and you make out on countless occasions." Stiles joked, and the teen stuck his tongue out. Derek laughed, and just pulled Stiles more close. Scott waved goodbye after making there were no more threats, and Stiles looked at his mate. "Why didn't he freak out more?" Stiles asked, and Derek looked away. "I may have let it slip earlier in the day." he admitted, and Stiles faked heartache. "Without me?! Ugh, I wanted to see his expression!" Stiles complained, Derek kissed under his ear and Stiles lost his thoughts for a second.

"I'll make it up to you." Derek purred, smacking his ass. He squealed, looking like he just lost all trust in the alpha. "Excuse me! Let me be fake mad at you." Stiles huffed, but was smiling. "If someone ever touches you like that again, I'm going to rip their throats out." Derek growled, randomly. Stiles patted the mans arm, "Calm down there puppy dog." Derek growled, and tossed Stiles over his shoulder. Stiles kicked out, and pouted. "No fair cave man!" Stiles yelled, and Derek couldn't help the laugh bubble up his chest. They were dysfunctional but definitely in love, and Stiles didn't want it to ever end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating sooner! I have been slammed with work, and haven't had time. 
> 
> I hope you like this! 
> 
> ~DS

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from my other Teen Wolf narrative, and decided to work on a story I had locked away in Google Docs. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for being patient. 
> 
> Happy Reading!  
> ~DS


End file.
